Lost In Boston
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is set in the 1st season of Rizzoli & Isles and the 12th of SVU. Elliot and Olivia are drawn to Boston when they find out that one of their former suspects is there. EO, and Jane/Maura pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: OK, the characters of Rizzoli & Isles and Law and Order: SVU aren't mine. This takes place during the first season of Rizzles and the twelfth season of SVU. It helps if you've read the book series for Rizzoli & Isles, there will be some references to those. But it's not required, really, I don't think, just know that there will be book spoilers. SVU is going to be kind of AU since I've already got EO together, and anyone who's been watching will be able to tell how AU it will be. Plus, since there actually is no rule about couples not working together when you are a cop in NYC, I completely ignore the fact that Dick Wolf tried to make us think there was. There will be a Rizzoli/Isles pairing, too, of course, 'cause how adorable are Rizzles? Anyway, hope you like it. I'll let you get to it. There's a case that leads Elliot and Olivia to Boston. **_

Lost In Boston

By Julia

It was a calm summer evening in Boston, Massachuesetts. Jane Rizzoli awoke, the sun hitting her face. She turned over and was facing her best friend slash crush, Maura Isles. She hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything to her yet, but she had the feeling that Maura loved her, too. They had gotten drunk the night before, celebrating a case that they had closed. Jane kicked Maura lightly with her foot. "Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead." She said, yawning and stretching. This was so not the first time this had happened, they spent the night with each other all the time.

Maura yawned, too, and turned to face her. "Good morning to you, too, Jane." She said pointedly, pushing back curly blonde hair.

Jane smiled to herself and then made sure to wipe it off her face before saying, "Yes, well, that should go without saying, Maura." She pet her dog, Joe Friday, and got out of bed. They'd fallen asleep with their clothes on. She said, "I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some? Or some breakfast?" She hoped Maura would. They were both off today, sparing an emergency.

Maura watched Jane move gracefully as she got up out of the bed. She stretched. She kept clothes here, she'd have to take a shower and change. She wished she had the courage to tell Jane how she felt. She loved her. They got along so well. She felt like one of the family. She so enjoyed being with Jane. She followed her hopefully soon to be love to the kitchen. She said, "We could go out and get breakfast."

Jane thought that sounded absolutely heavenly. She loved any time she got to spend with Maura. She said, "We can if that's what you want. Why don't you go ahead and shower first if you want." She said. She thought she was being very generous there. It was a testament to how much she loved Maura. Maura was such a girly girl, and took forever in the bathroom. Jane was annoyed to know end about it sometimes.

Maura smiled. It wasn't like Jane to readily give up the shower like that. She knew it was a testament to how much Jane regarded her. She said, "Ok, Jane, sounds good.", and headed up to shower.

About an hour later, they were sitting at Mickey D's. They were hungry enough that they wanted it quickly. They sat down to eat their Egg McMuffins and hash browns. Jane had gotten coffee and orange juice, and Maura had chosen just juice. They were just tucking in when they were joined by Dectective Barry Frost, Jane's partner at the Boston PD. "Hi, Frost." Jane said, a little curtly. She had hoped it to be just herself and Maura.

Frost smiled and sat down in the seat with Jane. He was glad that they were there, he'd not been looking forward to eating alone. "So what are you guys doing today?" He was headed to work after breakfast.

Jane took a sip of her coffee as she looked at Maura. "Not sure yet. We just got up not too long ago. We got drunk last night." She said, taking a sip of coffee again.

Frost noticed the look Maura gave Jane. He spent a lot of time observing the two of them. He was already married, and he had learned a lot about women. He could tell that they dug each other. He knew it was only a matter of time until something happened. He said, "Didn't you say something about your mom's birthday, Rizzoli?" He knew she preferred him to call her that instead of Jane. She wanted to be considered one of the guys.

Jane gasped. "Maura! I totally forgot about Ma's party! I have to show up with a gift. We need to go shopping! You HAVE to come with me." She said, illiciting a smile from Maura.

Maura said, "Of course, Jane. I'll help you pick out something good for Angela's birthday." She knew it was important for Jane to win any kind of sibling rivalry. She was older than Frankie Jr., but not Michael. She always felt like the odd man, or in this case, girl out. She always tried to be the best one. She did no matter what it took. Her eldest brother always seemed to get a free pass. This usually upset Jane and Frankie. They were the ones who had gotten good steady jobs as cops. They'd grown up with not a lot of money and so they'd wanted something safe. Well, Jane had. Frankie Jr. usually did whatever Jane did. It upset Angela. She had wanted more for Frankie. She seemed to get along with Maura well. Jane always felt right at home when Maura was with her for family outings.

Frost looked at her. "Are you serious, Rizzoli? You haven't gotten your ma a birthday present yet? Her birthday is today."

Jane felt terrible. She normally planned for these things in advance, especially so she could look better than Frankie and Michael, but her case load had been crazy lately. "Yeah, I know, I'm awful. But I'll get something great. At least the party is already planned. I just need to get out and just get something for Ma." She turned to look at Maura. "Where do you think we should start?" She asked. Jane loved her mother, but she knew that Maura would know better than she would what her mother would want.

Maura said, "Well, I don't think you should get her a gift card for anywhere, she won't think that it's very personal. Even if it's for a store she likes. Don't get her anything that she needs, either. Get her something that she wants, that she wouldn't get for herself." She was already thinking on what it should be. She thought Angela Rizzoli was a fine woman, and she hoped that one day Angela would be her mother in law. She couldn't imagine being married again to anyone but Jane. Even if it couldn't be legal, they could have a commitment ceremony.

Jane nodded. "OK. But I wonder what that something is." Her phone rang, and she checked her caller id. It was Angela. "Ma. What are you up to? Happy Birthday, Ma." Jane said, all atwitter, very nervously. She loved her mother but talking to Angela always exhausted her. Her mother could exasperate the most patient man in the world.

Angela was just finishing up breakfast for Frankie Jr. and Frank Sr. She was setting it up on the table and hollering out for them to come to the table. She said, "You haven't called yet this morning to wish me happy birthday, Jane Rizzoli." Angela loved all three of her children, but she liked to think she was closest to Jane.

Jane ran her hand through her long black hair. "Yeah, I know, Ma. I'm at breakfast with Maura and Frost. Maura and I will be over after we run a couple of errands." She hoped that her mother would not guess that she still had to get her a present, she would never hear the end of it.

Angela wondered when Jane was going to realize that she was already in a relationship with Maura Isles. Angela liked Maura, she thought she was a very nice young woman. She didn't mind at all if Maura was gay, as long as she still got grandchildren. And she liked Maura and Jane together. They had a good dynamic. It was nice. Angela said, "That's nice. I'm glad you're bringing Maura. She's a nice girl. Are things ever going to happen there, Jane? I just want you to be happy, and I know you love her." Angela had decided there was no need to beat around the bush anymore.

Jane was shocked that her mother had paid that much attention. She hadn't known that her mother knew. But she guessed that it wasn't really a surprise. It _was_ fairly obvious to the casual observer. "Ma, I don't know, but I can't freely talk about it right now. I do hear what you are saying. And hopefully soon." She hoped that would appease her mother, since with Maura sitting at the table, she couldn't really discuss it.

Her mother hoped that Jane wasn't just trying to put her off. Angela knew Jane did that. She thought that Jane was a good girl. Angela would have to accept what Jane was telling her for now, since Maura was there with her. "Alright. You just better not be lying to me, Jane Rizzoli. Well, I don't want to cut this short, but I called for the boys to eat breakfast, and they haven't come down yet. I need to see if they heard me. You call and let me know when you and Maura are on the way to the house."

Jane said, "I will, Ma, see you in awhile." She hung up and smiled at Maura. "Can't start the day without a guilt trip from Ma." She took a sip of her orange juice. "So we need to hurry up. Ma wants us to call her when we're on the way there. And I've got to call Frankie and make sure that he's going to help get Ma out of the way." She pulled out her phone again. She'd better get that out of the way right now.

Frankie answered on the second ring, even though he was heading to the breakfast table. "What's up, Janie?" He asked, even though he knew she hated to be called that.

She groaned, "Don't call me that, Frankie. Listen, you're going to get Ma out of the house in a little while so I can fix the house for the party, right?" She would kill him if he didn't say yes, he had already promised that he would.

Her brother laughed a little as he stopped on the stairs. He didn't want Angela to overhear. "Yeah, I already said I would. What time do you want me to have her out? I'm going to tell her that I want her to help me pick out some clothes for a pretend date. That will give us at least a couple of hours." He didn't have any other ideas for keeping his mother away, so that would have to work. He didn't know how much time Jane would need.

Jane said, "That should be fine. Maura and I will be able to get everything set up by then. Just make sure you give me a heads up before you bring Ma back to the house." She didn't want to be the one getting surprised in that regard.

Frankie promised that he would, and told her he had to go, Angela was hollering for him again. He told her he'd see her later.

Jane clicked off her phone, and as she did, she noticed Frost was getting up. "Did we do something to offend you, Frost?" She asked, although she was secretly glad he was leaving. It gave her alone time with Maura.

Frost shook his head. "No, I have to go and get ready for the party. Alice won't be able to come with me, she's got some party with her friends." He said, and deep down, Jane was pleased. None of them really liked Alice much. She was kind of a cold woman.

Meanwhile, in New York City, Elliot Stabler and his wife Olivia were just leaving their work. They were just detectives with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. They were heading home to their house in Queens. They had had an apartment in Manhattan, but they'd gotten a house to have some rooms for El's kids with his ex-wife that he shared custody with. Plus, they'd talked about having some of their own. They'd only been married a few months. Elliot and his wife Kathy had split up a few years ago. El and Olivia had dated for two years before they'd gotten married. Olivia's maid of honor had been her best friend Casey Novak. Elliot's best man had been their friend Fin Tutuola. He and Olivia were practically brother and sister they were so close.

When they got home, Olivia flipped on the tv to watch the news while Elliot ordered the Chinese food. She was surprised to find them talking about Richard White, a man who had stalked and killed several women in New York ten years ago. He had tried to get to Olivia. He had apparently been seen in Boston, Massachuesetts. She called out to Elliot, "Babe, Richard White's been spotted in Boston. You don't think he killed again, do you?" It was noon, normally, they'd still be at work, but they'd just spent three full days at work, solving the case. Cragen, their boss, had ordered them home.

Elliot had finished ordering the Chinese, and he came into the living room. He said, "Are they suspecting him of something?" They hadn't been able to put him away for what he had done in New York. Maybe if he had done something in Boston they'd be able to catch him.

His wife shook her head, saying, "No babe, he hasn't yet. It was just a sighting. Do you think maybe we ought to go to Boston? Talk to homicide, tell them what we know? Or maybe wait and see if he does something? You know, we do have some vacation time coming, and I don't know about you, but I've never been to Boston." He joined her on the couch.

Elliot slipped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He thought they should wait until they had a reason, but he had to admit, it did sound like a good idea to go to Boston. They hadn't had a vacation in awhile, not since their honeymoon. And that had been both of their first vacation in a long time. "If you want to go I guess we could. It might be fun. As long as you promise that we're going to check out some of the historical stuff. I've never been there and I would love to check it out." He knew that he was surprising her, they had never talked about the fact that history was interesting to him.

Olivia smiled and shrugged at him. "That's fine, babe. We can call Cragen tomorrow and ask him if it's alright." She said, as the news ended and they changed to old _Roseanne _reruns.

Back in Boston, Jane and Maura were just arriving at Jane's parents' house when they both got a call on their phones. Jane was pissed. This meant a dead body. Yup, sure enough, across the city in the park. Where Jane and Maura sometimes ran. They gave Frankie Angela's present and they went back out to Jane's car. They drove as quickly as speed limits would allow and they got to the park in record time. Korsak and Frost were already there. Detective Vince Korsak was also their partner. Jane greeted them quickly and immediately asked about the crime scene.

Korsak said, "It's a 24 year old girl, she is a med student at Mass Gen. Name's Anna Shepard. She was raped and tortured. She died from a lot of blood loss. She moved here from New York when she went to BCU. It seems random, she was dumped here. Witness saw a rented Mazda Miata drop her here and drive away."

Jane absorbed this. It sounded like it could be someone from out of town. She pulled on the gloves Maura handed her as they went to examine the body. "Did anyone report her missing?" Jane asked, as she knelt over the body to check it out. She wondered if someone had followed Anna from New York to kill her. It was possible. If it was someone from Boston, why would they have had to rent a car?

Frost took that one. "Not sure, we're going to have to check that out. The news gambit is out there. I wouldn't recommend asking them about her being possibly missing." He turned to Maura. "Is there something on her that may determine where she was killed?"

Maura had been examining the body while they'd been talking. "Not at first glance, but I'm sure that upon closer examination in the lab I'll be able to hazard an answer." Maura didn't guess. She liked to be sure about things. She would never guess.

Jane fought back a smile, she thought that was one of the cutest and infuriating things about her friend. She said, "That's fine, Maura. You get back to the lab, we'll go to her place, and try to figure out who may have done this to her. Let us know when you have something." She and Maura shared a look, and Korsak agreed to take Maura back to the precinct with him so Frost and Jane could go and check out Anne's and see if there had been a struggle.

The next day, Elliot and Olivia were arriving in Boston in the late afternoon. Cragen had okayed them and they'd gotten as early a flight as they could and packed quickly. They got off the plane and got their things to get to their hotel. After they got settled, they were going to go and talk to a Dect. Jane Rizzoli in homicide. Cragen had called ahead for them.

Across the road from the airport, Richard White watched Dect. Olivia Stabler get into a cab with some bags and her husband. He had kept track of Olivia all these years, and he had not been surprised to find that Elliot and Olivia had gotten married. He had been able to tell that they'd been in love back then. He was glad that his actions had brought the Stablers to Boston. Now he could kill both of them and Rizzoli and her little girlfriend. Richard actually didn't have anything against Elliot, other than he had married Olivia. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jane had just left the lab, to find out what Maura had been able to determine. She hadn't had anything yet. The most she could tell Jane was that Anne had been held on something that was possibly like concrete, because there wasn't anything left on her body that indicated anything else. Jane was a little frustrated. She figured she had to let Maura work, and headed back up to her desk. When she got there, a strange man and woman were standing there. She said, "Can I help you? I'm Dect. Jane Rizzoli."

The man held out his hand for Jane to shake. "I'm Dect. Elliot Stabler and this is my wife, Dect. Olivia Stabler. We're with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. We came here because we heard that a former suspect of ours is here in Boston. We have reason to believe that he'll strike again while he's here in Boston." He had the bluest eyes Jane had ever seen.

Jane wondered how they'd heard. "OK. Why don't you tell me about it? I'll try to help out in any way I can." She pulled out a notebook and tossed it at Frost. That was his job.

Olivia and Elliot nodded. Then Olivia said, "El, isn't it remarkable how much Jane looks like Abby Carmichael?" Abby was an ADA with Homicide in New York. They'd known her for years.

Her husband looked at Jane again, and he had to admit, she really did. "Wow, Liv, you are totally right." He paused, and then said, "The man's name is Richard White." Elliot explained that Richard didn't like powerful women, and he liked to rape, torture, and stalk them. He wanted them to be as aware of Richard White as possible. Olivia handed Jane the file.

Jane took the file to look it over. She flipped through it, laying it on her desk. She then turned to Elliot and Olivia. "So you guys want to work with us on this?" She asked. Jane thought they seemed like nice people. And a very gorgeous couple. She hoped they'd still let her office have the collar. Although, she wasn't sure that she blamed them, she'd want to keep the collar too. They'd wanted to nab the guy 12 years ago. She would have been the same.

Olivia nodded. Her long shoulder length hair was hanging around her face in beautiful curly waves. She was a beautiful woman. Jane was pretty jealous, and she didn't usually get jealous. Olivia replied, "Yeah, if you guys don't mind. El and I have been waiting to catch this dude for a very long time. Do you have any murdered girls in the past few days? He might have been the cause of it. And if you don't act fast, he will kill more. Trust us when we tell you. He tried to get under my skin." She concluded.

Jane met Frost's eye and then turned back to Elliot and Olivia. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. We do actually have a murder case. She was just found yesterday." She showed them the board, where they had the particulars of what they knew. "We talked to her friends yesterday and checked out her apartment. There wasn't any struggle. He must have tried to pretend to be someone she knew, so that she'd let him in. All of her friends said that she didn't have any enemies or anything." Jane concluded. Elliot and Olivia studied the board as she watched them. They seemed very in tune with each other. It reminded her of the way she was with Maura.

They were joined by Maura, speaking of the devil. She had finished examining the body. She hadn't been able to find any fibers or anything on the body that would indicate where she was held. She was a little annoyed by this. She couldn't even fathom a guess as to where. She didn't like that. Muara wanted to know everything. She saw the strange couple talking to Jane. "Who are your friends, Jane?" She asked.

Jane couldn't keep the smile off her face at the sight of Maura. She lost herself in Maura's face for a second and then said, "Maura, this is Dect. Elliot Stabler and his wife Olivia. She's a dectective too. Guys, this is Dr. Maura Isles. She's the chief medical examiner. Do you have something for me, Maura?" Jane asked. She hoped El and Liv wouldn't be able to tell that she had feelings for Maura. She'd have to be more careful.

Maura shook Elliot and Olivia's hands and shook her head. She said, "No, Jane, I'm sorry. There was no fibers or anything whatsoever that was left on the body. I have no idea where she was, and you know I don't like to guess."

The curly haired dectective knew this. She glanced at her watch. "It's time to get some food. I am starved. Do you guys have plans for dinner? Do you want to get something with us?" She asked Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. They didn't actually have any plans. Elliot said, "Yeah, we're free to go get something with you." They decided to go to an Unos that was a few blocks from the police station. Elliot was starting to really like Jane. She was very direct, and he thought that was a good quality to have. She seemed to really like her job, too. She also seemed to be good at it. Elliot also thought that there might be something going on with Jane and Maura.

They got to Unos. They were just trying to get to know each other now, not focusing on the case at all. Jane told them all about her family, and about Frankie being a cop, too. She also told them about her mother's failed birthday party. Elliot and Olivia told them about how they had gotten together after Elliot and Kathy had divorced. They had gone out to get a few drinks at a bar not far from Liv's apartment. They had gotten drunk, and ended up going to Olivia's to drink some more. In the course of that drinking, Elliot had kissed Olivia. That had led to having sex. Olivia blushed a little when they talked of that part.

After they had all eaten and divied up the bill, Elliot and Olivia went back to their hotel and Jane and Maura went to Jane's apartment. They began getting ready for bed. Jane got some wine. They didn't really need any but it was fun anyway. Maura took her glass when Jane handed it to her. "Aren't Elliot and Olivia a darling couple?" She asked.

Jane had to agree. They really were adorable. She said, "Yeah, they are. Do you think we'll ever be able to be that happy?" She wondered what Maura would say. She was thinking tonight was the night to tell her how she felt.

Her best friend looked at her. "Well, of course. We're just busy with our jobs right now. That doesn't mean that we'll end up alone. You and I will be fine." She wondered where Jane was going with this. They didn't usually talk about stuff like this.

Jane said, "You think so?" She got closer to Maura, and screwed up her nerve, and kissed her. She put her hands on the back of Maura's neck as the kiss deepened. She pulled Maura closer, hands sliding down to the other woman's shirt tails, and pulled her silk pajamma top over her head. She slipped her hand onto Maura's breast. It was soft and form at the same time and she loved it. She stopped kissing her long enough to ask Maura something. "If we do this, what does it mean to you?" She would hoped it would mean the same.

Maura looked at Jane, knowing there was really no turning back now. She said, "This means everything to me. I love you, Jane, and this is just the next logical step in our relationship." She smiled as Jane did, and took Jane's mouth with hers, and pulled Jane's tee shirt off her head. She pulled Jane to the bed with her. She was totally new at this, but she was looking at it like she knew what she liked. Jane might like some of the same things. She slowly took off Jane's pants and tossed them aside. She knew she wanted to take control. She just hoped Jane wouldn't mind.

She played with Jane's breasts as she kissed her, and then she slipped her fingers into Jane's sex, slowly moving them in and out. Jane was really wet, and she couldn't help but be happy about that. She brought Jane to the brink of explosion, and then she moved down with her face. She slipped her tongue into Jane, and went to town. She avoided the clit, she wanted Jane's orgasm to be huge.

Jane was thoroughly enjoying what Maura was doing. She arched her back as Maura slipped her tongue into her. She hoped she'd be able to show Maura all the pleasure she was getting. She finally got off as Maura's tongue flicked her clit. After she came all over Maura's face, they switched positions. Jane pulled Maura's pants and her panties off and then went up to kiss her. She then put her mouth around Maura's breast, sucking and licking Maura's nipple. She made Maura shiver. She smiled to herself and then moved down to Maura's sex. She slipped a couple of fingers in, and then her tongue, too. Maura arched her back so hard Jane thought she'd break the bed. It didn't take long for Maura to orgasm.

Afterwards, Jane went to lay up by Maura. They forgot about the wine as they drifted off to sleep, arms around each other.

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia were waking up after a very good night's sleep. Their trip to Boston seemed to be doing well for them. Elliot ordered breakfast for them as Olivia showered and got dressed. They were going to be going back to the police station after breakfast. Elliot had enjoyed dinner with Jane and Maura the night before. "Liv, I got breakfast." He called through the bathroom door. He had already gotten up and dressed. He opened up their police file on Richard White. He was trying to figure out if the man that they were dealing with _was_ Richard White or a copycat.

He knew that Olivia had to be dealing with his hard. Not as hard as if this guy was Lowell Harris, but he had stalked her. Elliot wanted to catch this guy more than anything. He wanted to put this guy behind bars or the guy to be dead. He didn't feel bad about wanting that, because if this guy had the chance, he'd kill Olivia without a backwards glance. He would give his life to make sure that his wife was alive and well.

OIivia came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed. She smiled at Elliot as she came in. "Hi, babe, breakfast sounds great." She said, giving him a kiss. Then she noticed the file. "Babe, you're looking over the White file?" She asked.

Her husband, nodded, looking at her. "Yeah, just want to be ready to catch this guy, sweetie." He knew that Olivia didn't think that she needed to worry as much as he did, but he couldn't help it.

The look she gave him did not surprise him. She changed the subject, she didn't want to talk about Richard White anymore. She hadn't had to think about him in a long time, and she didn't like to. "What did you order for us to eat for breakfast, sweetheart?" She asked, going to the door to check for the morning paper.

Meanwhile, Jane and Maura were getting breakfast with Jane's mother. They had gone out to Jane's parents', to make up for having to miss the party the day before. Frankie was also joining them. Jane wasn't sure if they should tell her mother that they were together now. Maura had told her that they could do whatever Jane wanted to do. She was still deciding, but she was leaning towards yes, because her mother had asked her about Maura as it was.

Angela had made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and waffles for those who didn't like pancakes. And toast, of course. She was calling for Frankie as she was putting plates on the table. She was wearing the pearls Frankie Jr. had gotten her and if the dress Jane and Maura had picked out for her had been less fancy, she'd've worn it too. It was a very fancy black cocktail dress. They'd gone in together, and of course, Maura had paid more than Jane had. Angela told her daughter and Maura to fill their plates. She knew they were on a case and might not eat for awhile. Since she wasn't sure that she was going to get Jane to agree to take a lunch, this was a good way to ensure she ate. "How's my girls this morning?"

The "girls" in question looked at each other before turning back to Angela. Jane shrugged. "Fine, Ma. Actually Maura and I have something to tell you." She said, catching Maura's eye and taking her hand. "Ma, Maura and I are now together." She then started to fill her plate with food, she was actually very hungry.

Her mother shook her head, laughing. It was just like Jane to drop a bomb like that and then act as if it was no big deal. She said, "That's very good, Jane." She gave Maura a look. "You make sure that you take care of each other." She said.

Frankie came into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Ma?" He asked, as he gave her a kiss. "Trying to kill everyone with this breakfast?" He was teasing. He really didn't care about calories as much as he supposed he should.

His mother gave him a look as he sat down and filled his plate. "Jane, how's the case going?" She asked. "Or can you talk about it?"

A shrug, and Jane said, "Not so bad, there's a couple here from New York that works for SVU there and they're here to work with us. They are very nice." She said.

This was news to Frankie. He had not been there when Elliot and Olivia had arrived at the pd. "Really, Jane?" Frankie was a homicide junkie, and he wanted to make detective.

His sister nodded. "Yeah. They think they know the killer of the girl we found. They want to try and help us catch him." She didn't think it was her place to tell them about Elliot and Olivia's past with him. "They're nice, Frankie, I think you'll like them."

As she was tucking into her breakfast, her phone rang. She groaned. It was Frost. "I'm eating my breakfast, Frost, what is the deal?" She asked.

Her partner's voice was strained. "Jane, my wife just left me with no warning whatsoever." He said, and Jane could tell he'd been crying. "I'm sorry that I called you, but I didn't have anyone else to call."

Jane felt bad for him. "I'm sorry, Frost. Is there anything you need for me to do for you?" She held up a hand to Maura, who was giving her a look. "I totally will do whatever you need."

Frost told her he just wanted to talk, maybe get drunk as soon as the case was over. He didn't stay on very long with her, they hung up not long after.

Jane told them all what had happened. She missed the look on her brother's face, but her girlfriend didn't. The look of sorrow and then pure joy. It puzzled Maura until she deduced what it must be...


End file.
